The present invention relates to mining and more particularly but not exclusively to the underground mining of coal.
There are currently two primary methods of mining underground coal reserves:
Longwall Mining; and
Bord and Pillar Mining.
xe2x80x9cLongwallxe2x80x9d mining is essentially, two pairs of parallel generally coextensive roads are formed by continuous miners. A longwall shearer machine then works between the two pairs of roads to remove coal from the seam.
Bord and pillar mining is achieved by mining a series of lateral xe2x80x98roadsxe2x80x99 with continuous miners which intersect longitudinal roads such that rectangular pillars are left unmined to act as a form of roof support.
Longwall mining requires large unfaulted tabular coal deposits in order to be effective while bord and pillar mining is unproductive and involves costly artificial roof support.
Both methods involve high capital expenditure relative to the amount coal produced.
It is the object of the present invention to overcome or substantially ameliorate the above disadvantage.
There is disclosed herein a method of mining including the steps of:
(a) forming a pair of longitudinal generally parallel roads in a scam to be mined, the roads being transversely spaced;
(b) formed a transverse road between the pair of roads;
(c) forming a plurality of further longitudinal roads from the transverse road, the further longitudinal roads being located at spaced locations between said pair of longitudinal roads;
(d) forming a plurality of further transverse roads so that the further transverse roads and the further longitudinal roads intersect; and wherein
(e) the further transverse roads are formed by a continuous miner that reciprocates between said pair of longitudinal roads and co-operates with a pair of extendable conveyors, conveyors being located on said further longitudinal roads to convey the mined material from the continuous miner, with the conveyors being located sequentially at longitudinally spaced locations along said pair of longitudinal roads as the further transverse roads are formed.
Preferably, the further longitudinal roads are formed by an auger mining machine.
Preferably there is associated with each pair of longitudinal roads a further longitudinal road, with said further transverse roads being arranged such that every second of said further transverse roads extends between a first one of said pair of longitudinal roads and its associated further longitudinal road, with the transverse roads other than said every second transverse road extending between a second one of said longitudinal roads and its associated further longitudinal road.